


I could get lost in a book with you

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I suck at writing, M/M, Series, Smut, holy shit, i love tagging way too much, lots of book talk, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates reading, and he thinks he’s in love with Zayn, the librarian. But Zayn might be in love with Liam, his best friend. And they all enter in some kind of awkward love triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could get lost in a book with you

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find our work on zianourrysmut on tumblr blah blah blah.  
> Side Larry and three to five parts on this :) x

Niall had this pout on his face while he was turning round the corner of a street he didn’t really know. There it was, this immense tall white building with large wooden doors and big marble stairs. There was even a gigantic gate. But it had a cute front garden, Niall liked cute little gardens like this.  
He sighed and gripped his bag, before crossing the street. He had to run, after a driver decided to fuck the red traffic light. There he was.

The library. He hated this place. It was actually the first time he dared going to a library. All by himself. It was so calm, so quiet and there were books everywhere. Books piled up, books in a row, books on a shelf, books in boxes, people reading books. Books, books and more books. Niall felt like he was convulsing. He hated this, pages filled with words, it’s not like he didn’t know how to read, he just found this extremely boring. No one would ever make him read a book. Like hell no.

Niall shook his head as he opened his bag and took the pile of books his mum literally threw to his face when he told her he would never set foot into a stupid place filled with books. His mum loved reading, Niall couldn’t understand that. He couldn’t understand those bookworms. The word even made him shudder.

“Hi”

The…receptionist? He didn’t even know how those people were called greeted him without looking up. He himself was lost in a story, gently chuckling to himself.

“Um..i’m here to give these back”

The boy looked up. He had jet black hair, a jawline to die for and the prettiest eyes Niall had ever seen, under a pair of brown rimmed glasses. He smiled and his face perked up making Niall shiver in his spot. He pushed the books on the counter and took a step back.

“I don’t see you often” Said the boy as he stood up picking one book after the other and scanning them under this red laser light. Oh, library books had barcodes, he’s dumb.

“First time here then?” he said again, Niall nodded. He didn’t know what to do, he pretty much looked out of place.

“Did you want anything else?” He pushes his glasses up to his forehead and is that eyeliner on his waterline? Niall takes another step back and he actually nods again.

*

So there he is with seven new books and his bag is really heavy. He didn’t have a library card, but the nice man made one for him and it was free because he was only seventeen and the nice man batted his long eyelashes at him so he couldn’t say no.  
His mum nearly glared at him when he emptied the contents of his bag on the table.

“You took some stuff for me?”

-“No, those are for me” He takes his belongings and locks himself in his bedroom before his mum has time to laugh at him. He should probably laugh at himself, he’s never going to read these books, not even the titles. What was he to do?

*

He tried, he actually tried to open one and read the first line, but then his phone rang and he never picked the book up again. He tried a second time, but it was nearly time for his favourite show and screw books. He tried again and his mum called him for dinner. Screw books for good.  
He sent them back a week after. Actually he sent the one he tried to read back. The nice tanned man looked up from a different book and whispered “Hi” to him.  
“You finished this one already?”

He nods as usual and pushes the book towards nice man. The nice man tilts his head and looks thoroughly at Niall before smiling to himself and shaking his head. He scans the book and puts it on his desk after writing its reference (it was a long series of numbers or some shit). Why didn’t he put it in the basket? Niall shrugged and showed his red card for absolutely no reason.  
The man (actually he was a very young one) laughed quietly, he did that a lot apparently, and told Niall he didn’t need it.

“okay…” Niall whispered and left the place. He could’ve sworn the lad was still laughing. He hoped he wasn’t laughing at him. Niall isn’t usually this awkward. It’s the books, it must be the books. Niall couldn’t find any other logic explanation.

*

Niall looked at the pile of books on his table. He paced back and forth in his room and made some quick plans in his head. He wouldn’t read those, the situation is really ridiculous. Tomorrow is saturday and saturday meant the library was open.

Nice man wasn’t there, Niall was a bit disappointed. But he was glad he could secretly give the books back without the other one knowing. The book person was actually an old woman so Niall smiled and gave her his card and she scanned it and smiled back. He glanced to the side of the worktop and the dark green book was still here with a corner of a piece of paper hanging on the side. He waited until the woman turned to throw the books in the basket and quickly bent over to snatch the piece of paper. 

He ran out and nearly banged his head on the door. He forgot his card and there was actually nothing on the piece of paper. It was probably just a bookmark. Niall banged his head on the wall of his bedroom for thirty solid minutes asking himself why did he risk his life for stupid books. He’s sure he’s been caught on camera. He needs to give the paper back before the police bursts in his house to arrest him.  
After three hours of watching his mum cooking dinner scared he might actually go to prison, he puts his sneakers on telling his mum he’s going to Harry’s and turns left instead of right and there is the tall white building again.

Nearly everyone’s out and this man tells him to hurry because they’re closing in 45 minutes and the old lady is not at the reception check out thing anymore. It’s a man with very dark hair, and a zap tattoo on his arm. Niall thinks he might die. He thinks about going back because he can’t he just can’t. But then he remembers and walks over to the desk.

“Hi” he says first this time. “I er.. Forgot my card and..”

-“oh” he fumbles about in a drawer “erm, your name please?”

-“Horan…Niall.” and he repeats his name when the boy can’t find his card. Niall taps his fingers on the table top and suddenly he sees a red flash and there’s his card.

“Do you want to borrow anything?”

He types on his computer and frowns. Niall thinks oh shit but tries to stay neutral.

“No, I thought I lost it so I came here hoping I’d left it here?”

It was actually the first time Niall held this much conversation with the man. If it kept him distracted and occupied, Niall was fine with that. 

“oh, so I guess that’s it then.” Niall might actually never come back. 

*

He received a call, from an unknown number one evening and hesitated before picking up. He never went back to the library. It’d been a month or two. Niall had time to think and he found the book man very attractive. And his Zap tattoo was very colourful. Niall tried to re-design it but he couldn’t because he had lost the memory of it. He sucked at drawing so that wasn’t much of a problem.  
So the call was a familiar voice and Niall was sure he’d heard it before.

“Hi, Mr Niall Horan”

Oh he had also forgotten how smooth the man’s voice was. It sounded even better on the phone. 

“Yes?”

-” Hi, I’m calling to tell you that you’re late on sending a book back, unless you want to keep it for longer?”

Niall jumped off his bed and looked around. He thought he had sent them all back. It must’ve been a mistake. 

“I’m sorry’ but this must be a mistake”

-“Are you sure? would you like to come to sort things out?”

*

Niall should’ve suspected it, he didn’t hear the malice in the man’s voice. It was wayyyy to late and the place would close soon. Even his mum found it weird. What if a man called and took nice zap tattooed man’s voice to bring Niall out of his house and violate him.  
The same big man told him they were going to close soon and zap tattooed man was wearing a white low cut rounded collar t shirt (those shirts that show your collarbones and make you look like a slut) and he had even more tattoos on his arms. His glasses weren’t on his nose and he was reading the last pages of the green book.

“Hey Z, I’m leaving earlier tonight, I’m counting on you okay?”

Z? Lifts his eyes up and jerks his chin before tucking it back down in his book.  
Niall knows this lad, he’s Harry’s boyfriend and he’s got very blue eyes. He never gets out of his tight pants does he. Niall turns and pretend to search a book in the sci-fi category and waits until Louis is out to release the breath he was holding. He liked Louis, a lot, but he was very cheery, how could he work in such a quiet place?  
There were star wars books lined up, and even some with pictures. Niall felt so under intelligent in this place and he hated the way it made his body shiver.

“Hey”

Niall flipped around and nearly snapped a vein in his neck. The nice gorgeous tanned man with very good looking collarbones waved at him. So Niall smiled and fuck he forgot he had braces and that it made him look like a teen but it was too late and he kept his smile in place.

“You called?” Niall says as he leans on the counter, crossing his arms on his chest. He’s pretty sure he’s showing his cleavage (he doesn’t really have one but Harry’s always said this when Niall wears his white tank top.)  
Oh, so it was the old woman’s fault. Last time he came she typed some book name wrong and it fucked the whole register up. Niall thought Z was calling him to invite him to a restaurant or something. He shouldn’t really let his hopes get to his head like this. Niall wasn’t even interested in guys. Only the pretty ones. He didn’t see the nice man in a month and Niall had time to tan and look hot and beautiful. He could at least invite the lad for a drink. He was on spring break anyway so his mum wouldn’t mind if he came home late.

“Earth to Mr Horan” said a hand swaying in front of his face  
“Oh, I’m sorry…Z”  
-“Zayn” pretty face had a pretty name too. Niall would’ve tucked his fingers in his collar, pretending it was hot. He would’ve done it if his collar wasn’t low enough to show his nipples.  
“Hi Zayn, I’m Niall”

Zayn chuckled and took a cigarette packet out of his back pocket. He slipped between his lips and stuck his hand out. It was warm and soft. Zayn’s hands felt nice.

“M’closing earlier since you’re the last one here. I can cheat a bit” he says with the cigarette still blocked between his two lips. That’s hot, but he takes it out too early to Niall’s great deception.

“Oh, sorry, where are my manners, do you smoke?”

Niall shakes his head and pouts. There goes Zayn’s fag back in his mouth and now he’s got a lighter in his hands. He takes a bunch of keys and walks towards the geography section. Niall’s note sure why, but he follows him. They walk through the back door exit and Zayn lights his cigarette there, blowing out the first puff then looking at to his side. He’s not even surprised to see Niall there. And that’s what they do for the next ten minutes. Niall stares at Zayn blowing smoke and Zayn sucks in, blows out then looks at Niall, before shrugging and doing it all over again. It was a very calm and awkward moment but both boys seemed to enjoy it.

“So Niall, you’re not the book type then?”  
“How…how do you know that?” Well fuck.

“Oh.. I just happen to have figured it out”

“But, I read the ones you gave me I promise.”

-“Did you like them? What were they about?” He throws the filter and squishes it under his shoe.

“I can’t remember.”

-“Ah, that’s bad.”

Niall lifts a shoulder and crosses his arms again.

“I’ve seen you’ve been reading one…”

-“Oh, the robin hood one” shit Robin Hood, the book Niall had tried to read was fucking robin hood. He’s glad he didn’t read this. He already watched the Disney so that’s one thing.

“But you still read those children stories?” Zayn lights a second cigarette. Really?

-“Well there’s different versions. This is the sixth time I read Robin Hood and each time the story is slightly different.”  
Niall was actually starting to freak out. He couldn’t hold a conversation like this. And pretty Zayn was too intellectual for him. Even Harry was the brain type. That didn’t mean Niall was a stupid prick. He had very good grades and his mum was proud of him. But six books holly hell. Niall placed a hand on his chest and frowned. Zayn was still ranting his robin hood book and Niall was staring at the way his lips formed a little circle, closing around the filter of his cigarette. He licked his mouth and gripped his chest tighter.

“Hey? Are you okay?”

No, I’m dying, Niall wanted to reply, but he just nodded and flipped his hair. He absolutely needs to wank his thoughts off right now. Zayn throws his cigarette and brings Niall back inside. He sits him on a chair, they’re probably in the kids section. Niall did have health problems when he was a child and he wasn’t risking his life right now but if Zayn kept squeezing his arm like this he might end up having a seizure. The big man told Zayn they had to shut the place down and Zayn told him to leave and that he was going to take care of it.

“I just…I just. I never read those books”  
-“What?”

Niall hated himself for being such a random person. He would go from talking about maths to completely change the subject and make a dissertation on how awful last night’s match was.  
“I hate this, I hate reading, and this place. Gives me the creeps, that’s why I don’t feel very well and….fuck”  
-“I…I don’t understand.” Zayn let go of Niall’s arm. “Do you want some water? If you don’t feel well here you might want to get a bit of fresh air”

Niall lifts his head up and gives Zayn a heated look. Not that he intended to, but he was sweating and Zayn was sexy with the table lamp pointing directly at him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” man his voice, Niall is going to die.  
-“Will you read a story to me?”

*

So The library was closed, but there was still two people inside it. Niall, his chin on his palm was staring dreamingly at Zayn , yawning and flipping pages. He thanked his randomness for this was the fourth night Zayn would open a book and read an entire chapter to him. Niall didn’t listen to the story. He just looked at the way Zayn’s lips moved to form words. Sentences. He was in love. Well not in love like in love. But it was just a massive crush. Zayn said something in the words of “they were all done for” and snapped the book. Niall jumped at the dry noise and ran a hand through his hair.  
Well, there goes his extra time with Zayn for the night.  
“And that’s chapter four!”  
-“I love it when you read stories to me” Niall sighs and Zayn stands up.

“No stay!” the teen says, and circles his arms around Zayn’s waist, making him stumble and fall right back in his chair. Niall was also very tired, and his mum would be worried but he put his legs on Zayn’s lap and nuzzles into his neck. By night two, Niall was already kissing Zayn goodnight (on his cheek of course). Thank god his carefreeness. Zayn giggles and Niall is having chest pains. He wants to fall asleep there and then but they have to leave, they’re not really allowed to stay this long after closing time.  
“We have to go” and Niall kisses him under his jawline and begs for another chapter. Zayn rolls his eyes, Niall was a bit annoying. A bit. But he loved his tank tops and milky skin and cheery laugh. He looked a bit like Louis but he liked to cuddle lots more. Zayn was somewhere glad to have met someone like Niall, his life was boring. Filled with books and a very funny flatmate /fuckbuddy/, he didn’t really know. So he lets Niall kiss him and hugs him tight because it’s always nice to make new friends. He just hopes things won’t go too far between the two. He really hates himself for letting things go like this. But Niall is so cute. And he doesn’t have to cook dinner anymore because he comes home late. He says yes for a fifth chapter and nearly falls asleep because reading out loud is tiring. He makes it halfway through the reading and closes the book once again when he can feel Niall drooling in his neck.  
Niall might actually become his second best friend. If he could get him to read a few books.


End file.
